


Caution

by WisdomDeath



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 17:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WisdomDeath/pseuds/WisdomDeath
Summary: "CAUTION: PLEASE KEEP YOUR DISTANCE"





	Caution

It had been a couple of weeks since you and Oikawa started to date. It was a bit tough at first since his fangirls were always lurking and you did not have much privacy, but you got used to it and started to compromise like coming over to his house or vice versa for some alone time. 

It was Friday which usually meant that you and Oikawa would spend the evening at his place, but he was not able to spot you the whole day. He tried to contact you via text message but you were not replying. 

On the other hand, you hid behind a wall and gave a sigh. You just saw Oikawa looking around with his phone in hand and you were sure he was looking for you, due to the fact that your phone kept on lighting up every time he sent a message or called. You headed home immediately before he could see you. 

Iwaizumi was standing beside Oikawa was getting pissed as they were supposed to head home but Oikawa would not let him until you showed up. “Where is she?” Oikawa said, getting a bit impatient. 

“Maybe she went home,” Iwaizumi plainly replied, already tired. 

Oikawa shook his head. “Impossible. We’re supposed to meet up so we could head to my place.” He even pouted like a little child. 

“Then maybe she’s already there.” With that, Oikawa believed in Iwaizumi’s assumption and so he rushed to his place only to find it empty. 

Oikawa tried to call you again but you were not picking up. He sat on his couch as he held his phone near his ear. 

“Iwa-chan! She’s not here!” 

_ “You’re a crappy guy for calling me just to tell me that.” _

“What should I do?”

_ “Why the hell are you asking me?” _

“I really don’t know what’s going on! Did I do something wrong?”

_ “Shouldn’t you be asking yourself that?” _

“Help me, Iwa-chan! Was I too focused on volleyball? Was I being too crowded by fans?”

_ “Again, you’re such a crappy guy for not knowing why your girlfriend didn’t show up.” _

“So mean, Iwa-chan!” 

And with that, Iwaizumi hung up on Oikawa. 

Meanwhile, you were curled in bed, hugging your knees to your chest. The pain was too much and you were aware of how it was affecting your mood. You already snapped at your best friend earlier that day when all [he/she] did was greet you “Good morning”. 

You put your phone on mute as you tried to sleep, hoping it would help your situation. You had no clue how hopeless Oikawa felt as he let himself sink in his couch with his phone in his grip. 

“What did I do? Was I not paying attention to her at all? Was volleyball getting in the way of our relationship? Did she realize that she could not handle the fans being around? Why didn’t she just tell me what was wrong?” Oikawa muttered under his breath. He shook his head, trying to stop the tears that were threatening to escape from his eyes.

Monday was no different. Oikawa tried to catch you by going to your classroom, but you beat him right through it. Unfortunately, during your last class, Oikawa waited outside of your classroom. 

The moment you got out, you caught a glance of him but you chose to pretend you did not. You continued to walk until you felt a grip around your wrist. When you looked at who it was, which was obviously Oikawa who had his head hung low, you could sense other people starting to look at you. 

“Tōru…” you whispered, sounding quite annoyed. Something still hurt and you were not in the mood to talk. 

Oikawa remained quiet but he started to pull you until you two reached a rather quiet spot. The silence that hung between the two of you were deafening. He still had his fingers around your wrist since you were not successful when you tried to break free from his grip. 

“Why?” he whispered. Oikawa had his head hung low. He did not want you to see how he looked. He did not want to make you feel guilty if you ever did see his current state. 

“Huh?” was all you were able to say. You were not sure what it was about. You did not really think that disappearing for the whole weekend was going to put him on edge since your relationship was not really the clingy type, even if you would have liked that, and you also tried to keep your relationship low profile especially on school grounds. 

The moment Oikawa looked up, you saw that he had dark circles around his eyes that was quite swollen from all the crying he did. To make it simple, he looked horrible. There were tears threatening to escape from his eyes as he looked at you with such sad eyes. “What did I do wrong? Why have you been avoiding me? If it’s the fans or volleyball, you could’ve told me. I would adjust. [First name]-chan, I love you. You may not have believed me when I said it but I do.”

You felt guilt nibbled on your stomach. That was what he had in his mind while you thought that it did not affect him one bit. You looked down. “Tōru, I’m sorry.” 

From feeling limp, Oikawa started to panic. His free hand was waving from different directions as he bowed repeatedly. “Don’t break up with me. Please. I’ll fix what I did wrong. Please. Please. Please.” 

With that, you also felt panic surge through your veins. “I w-won’t break up w-with you!” You were finally able to pull your hand free from him. You were gripping your hair as you sat on the ground, making sounds that were inhuman. Then you looked up at the guy, who was then confused of your sudden reaction. “I’m s-sorry, Tōru. It was just that I had my--” you hesitated but Oikawa’s pleading eyes were too much, “--I had my p-period and it hurts so bad and my mood swing is off the charts! I even snapped at my own best friend. I was scared that I would snap at you and may bother you with my mood swing being a bitch, you know. I just thought I would avoid you until it’s all over.” 

It surprised you when Oikawa finally laughed as he crouched in front of you and held your cheeks with both of his strong hands. “I’ve been worrying about something so silly. [First name]-chan, I don’t care if you call me stupid names or snap at me or completely ask me for any irrational stuff. I’ll do anything for you, okay?” he rubbed the back of his neck, “Geez! I thought I did something stupid again. Iwa-chan was so mean about all this.” 

“I’m really sorry,” you said again, red starting to creep on your cheeks. 

Just then, Oikawa pressed his lips on your forehead. “Just give me some kind of note of caution next time, okay?”

You smiled then nodded. “I will.” 


End file.
